


Beauty Bare

by Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Minoan inspired elvish fashion, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request on Tumblr for Napoldeinlove: Míriel Þerindë and appreciation of her in pseudo minoan fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NapoldeInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoldeInLove/gifts).



By the lake, when the seasons had warmed and the breeze weeping across the waters had been as heavy as the air when the wind was still, rough woven cloth and leather had a horrible tendency to stick to kwendi skin.

If you had to wear it.

If you didn’t, and many came up with reasons why they didn’t need a layer of protection over their skin, a wrap of some cloth around the loins to prevent certain tender parts being scratched or caught on greenery was usually the most the average kwendi bothered with.

In Tirion the streets were flat stone and the gardens were kept tame enough that one didn’t need to bother worrying about one’s privates. Cloth could be woven so soft and smooth that it felt like water on the skin, and crude torques and bracers had given way to elegantly plated chains and linked jewelry, faceted gemstones and detailed motiffs decorating the riches that the Tatyar were happily creating and adorning themselves with.

The heat remained.

Míriel spun slowly in a circle within their rooms, amazed as usual by the feeling of cloth billowing out around her. She stopped and the fine cloth stopped, wrapping around her hips and legs with a sensuous caress before returning to its long, elegant folds around her legs and hips, cupping her curves and accentuating the length of her legs.

The urge came over her to spin again…so she did, giggling at the feeling and tottering a little with dizziness until warm arms came around her and she braced herself against Finwë

This time her laugh came deeper and sweeter, her hands sliding up his bare chest, leading her arms to look around his neck as they kissed, slow and indulgent like there had never been the time for before.

"Time already?" she asked.

"Time," he agreed, arms slipping down around her sides. "I like your necklace," he added.

She looked down to where the snake linked chain with its garnets flowed brightly gleamed gold against her darker gold skin, down between her breasts and split beneath them to loop around her body.

"You should, you made it," she reminded him, seeking another kiss and sighing as his hands crept up and cupped her breasts for a moment, warm skin on warm skin.

Despite the heat of the day, it was a touch she savoured and never found a burden.

"To court," Finwë murmured into her mouth, "before I take you to bed and the committee for Harbour Services is left to cool their heels without us."

"We don’t need a  _bed_ ,” Míriel reminded him.

The darkness of her husband’s eyes deepened.

She shivered in anticipation, and said no more as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked side by side out of the door.

They traveled down the corridors, passing others and acknowledging them though they did not have the time to pause.

Miriel noted some women had painted their nipples with a golden paint.

"Would you like me to do that?" she asked, tilting her head up and gesturing to one fine example of the new fashion.

"Your breasts are already beautiful," her husband hedged.

"I’ll let you paint them," she promised, and his arm tightened on her waist.

"I am of a mind to wrap you up in a sheet," he muttered.

"And miss out on seeing me?" she preened beneath the gazes that fell on her as they entered the council room. The committee also had bare breasts and chests, the heat of the day was simply too much for anything more, but the admiration in their eyes was something a bit more than casual acknowledgement of the indigo and carmine cloth around her hips.

Finwë did not answer her but his arm remained on her hip the entire meeting.


End file.
